


Winter Dreams

by katopiyo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-EW, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katopiyo/pseuds/katopiyo
Summary: Dressing for cold weather is an art that Quatre has yet to master.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 5





	Winter Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Evens Day and Happy Holidays!

"Duo, I'm cold," Quatre complains, clinging onto the brunet's arm. 

It's cold during Christmas season on Earth as the two of them walk around downtown on a rare vacation. A good few inches of snow had fallen, but most of it had melted away in a classic mile-high city miracle. The sky is dark blue, blotted with dark clouds, but the stars are slightly difficult to see amongst all the city's lights. Couples and groups of friends merrily make their way around the outdoor mall, filing in and out of bars and restaurants and other stores and establishments. If it weren't so horrendously chilly outside, the smaller streets surrounding the wide, divided street that served as the main body of the mall would likely be a fair bit more bustling as well.

"You're wearing five layers right now, Quat," Duo laughs, finally stopping in front of the empty light rail platform. "And also a scarf and gloves."

"It's still cold!" Quatre clings closer. "I'm a desert person, not a mountain person."

"It's only a little longer until it gets here, okay?" Duo reaches over and rustles Quatre's hair, just slightly. Quatre pouts. "Let me into your coat," he requests, or more so demands.

"The people on the train'll see us when it gets here."  
"I don't care."

Duo opens up his bulky, long-ish coat, a bit cheap- and rough-looking and worn, but perfectly welcoming.

"Anyone want a hug?" Duo jokes, but before he can finish, Quatre slips in, arms wrapping around Duo, waiting for Duo to wrap his own arms and the rest of the coat's material around him. Quatre gets what he wants, melting into Duo's arms in relief.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Duo light-heartedly sighs as the two of them settle. "We won't be able to watch the New Year's fireworks outside like this."

"I don't think I can bear to wear any more layers."  
"Yeah, if five up top isn't doing it for you, I have no idea how many will."

"Six helps," Quatre speaks into the thick fabric of Duo's coat, muffled. Duo laughs. "I think that's because you're pressing yourself against me like your life depends on it."

"It does," Quatre mumbles. "I might die if the train is late."

"No you won't."  
"Yes I will."

"So I take it ice skating tomorrow is cancelled?" Duo sighs. Quatre shakes his head. "We have to go. You wanted to try it, and I want to, too."

"Guess we gotta find you some vintage long johns," Duo teases. Quatre frowns, first in a fit of petulance, then mostly in thought. He goes quiet for a moment.

"Maybe I should buy some leggings to go under my pants. I technically only have two layers down there."  
"That's a good idea, actually. Wanna head back and look for some?"  
"Tomorrow."

Duo raises a brow. "Why wait?"

"I wanna cuddle and go to bed," Quatre admits plainly. Duo snorts. "Did someone slip you an honesty pill?"

"I'm always honest," Quatre says.

"Don't steal my gimmick," Duo chides.

"We're both just honest people, then," Quatre chuckles. Duo joins him, the sound infectious.

"So you just wanna cuddle?" Duo asks lightly, murmuring into Quatre's ear. "We could get warmer if we do more than that."

"I'll think about it," Quatre giggles, nuzzling into Duo's neck, "but the room already has a heater."

Quatre hears Duo grumble and decides that it's time for a little mischief. He sticks a cold hand under Duo's shirt and giggles again when he feels the brunet jump at the sensation.

"Quat!" Duo reaches back and pries his hand away. "You are such a little shit!"

"Hm," Quatre hums, satisfied and terribly amused. "I wonder who I get it from."

Duo pulls back slightly to look at Quatre. The blond meets him nose to nose with an almost infuriatingly charming grin.

Duo closes his eyes in resignation, and in that quiet, unguarded moment, Quatre softly plants a kiss on his lips. Duo can't hold back the chuckle that rises in his throat when he feels Quatre smiling into the contact.

It's then that they hear the train coming down the rails. Quatre shifts to remove himself from Duo's coat, but Duo decides he wants to give the unsuspecting passengers a show. So, after Quatre extracts himself from Duo's grasp, Duo lifts Quatre's arm and hooks it around his neck, locks together their free hands, then swiftly dips the blond down and kisses him, all in one smooth movement. It's a move Quatre had pulled on him before at one of the ESUN's Christmas and peace anniversary parties. Duo figures if there were ever to be a time for him to try the move out himself, there would be no time like the present.

When Duo stands him back up and pulls away, Quatre is beet red, and Duo laughs when the door to the train car before them opens and they're met with a few stunned looks from the passengers who had seen them.

"Better not keep the operator waiting!" Duo grins, pulling Quatre into the car by the hand. He finds himself leaning against Duo again when the door finally slides shut.


End file.
